


He's Dead Because of You

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hawkmoth, Oneshot, Short, a deal from the devil, deadrien, in the hospital, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: "He's dead because of you.""He's dead because of Hawkmoth, M. Agreste." ..."Help me, Ladybug."





	He's Dead Because of You

“He's dead because of you.”

“He's dead because of Hawkmoth, M. Agreste.”

A darkling giggle bubbled within and spilled over his lips. He raked his fingers forward through his pale locks. He looked like a mad man with his red-rimmed eyes, hair wild from constant fingering, and a maniacal rictus frozen on his face. Sitting next to the hospital bed that held the now empty vessel that had been his son and Chat Noir, he was a man with nothing left. And Ladybug sympathized with him. The Cure wouldn't bring him back. She would probably be a wreck if she could feel anything. He couldn't cry anymore and she couldn't cry at all. All of his closest friends had been by to pay their respects- all excepting Marinette. Ladybug had stood vigil with M. Agreste since Adrien had been brought in. No amount of bullying by the authorities or M. Agreste himself would separate her from her partner's room.

It had been brutal. Hawkmoth was unforgiving in his attacks and she had failed her partner- her friend. The blow had been meant for her, and ever the protector, Chat Noir had taken it for himself. They'd never directly fought another miraculous holder. Apparently, those deadly injuries weren't curable. Ultimately, he'd gotten the young man's miraculous, but Ladybug would never forget the look on Hawkmoth's face. She couldn't decipher it. Horror and fear and shame and anger and... there was so much. She'd been powerless to stop him then.

His mad giggling had turned into dry sobs had turned into stoniness again as he stared at that peaceful but bruised face. The monitors had all been disconnected and removed from the room. All that remained was for the proper personnel to take him away and then it would be just them and their grief in an empty room.

“You could bring him back,” the man croaked, his throat raw. “If you wanted to. There's a way.”

Ladybug stared at him. “No, I can't, M. Agreste. I'm sorry, but the Cure can't fix this.”

“That's not what I mean.” He paused. “There's a book. I got it when I went to Tibet with my wife many years ago- before she disappeared.”

Something was niggling at her comprehension, just out of reach.

“If we had the Cat and Ladybug miraculous, we could have anything we wanted. Unimaginable power. Life. Death.”

It was dawning. “But Hawkmoth has the Cat miraculous now.”

Now he looked up to face her. “But he doesn't have yours.” Their eyes met and locked. “Ladybug, we could have everything. My wife. My son. Your partner. Anything you could want.” Her mouth felt dry. Her tongue was thick. “Help me, Ladybug.”

 


End file.
